


Roadtrip!

by Mynameisdodo397



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynameisdodo397/pseuds/Mynameisdodo397
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren Kepler did not deserve this shit. Sure he had threatened literally everyone but that honestly could not have been avoided but for them to do this. Well actually they had done many, many things. (Jacobi Maxwell and Kepler are on a ship for a while and it's not like they were serious. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadtrip!

Warren Kepler was terrible at chess. Despite his many attempts to learn he could never quite get a firm grasp on it. So when the weekly chess tournament was reinstated he could feel the growing dread with each day it drew closer. Despite there only being three people on board (Him Maxwell and Jacobi) Mr. Cutter decided that they were mandatory. That asshole. He avoided all three of his crewmates the day of the tournament (The first one) and sunk so low as to lock himself into a closet with a bottle of whiskey but they found him. They found him and he suffered. He even lost to jacobi (Which said winner mentioned every day for well… forever.) He hates chess.

**Author's Note:**

> And so begins the first of many of the shenanigans of the ''roadtrip'' to the Hephaestus


End file.
